memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vedek Dukat/Duty Roster
Main talk page discussion Perhaps it might just be easier to create a template to post on the pages, similar to but customized to say something about the summary is incomplete. That way it can be tracked through the "what links here", or similarily links pages. --Alan del Beccio 04:55, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I'd have to play around with it though, because I don't know much about this stuff. It might be nice to have a Category:Episode stubs or something like that (with approval from the community of course :P). --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 04:59, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::um, I might've overstepped a bit by creating it, I looked at the times and saw 4:00 but didn't notice the UTC. sorry...jumped the gun on that one--Funkdubious 05:42, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::and fyi, I've been concentrating on missing summaries/pics for the Voyager series on my page --Funkdubious 05:45, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) I've created the following template ( ): This episode or film summary is incomplete This episode summary has been identified as lacking essential detail, and as such 'needs attention. Feel free to action=edit&section=1}} edit this page to assist with this expansion.'' *''Please obey ; do not copy material from other sources without permission.'' All pages with this template automatically get categorized under Category:Memory Alpha incomplete articles, as this topic falls primarily under that technicality. It could be placed in the summary section of the article to replace the otherwise commonly placed '''SUMMARY or 'stub'. --Alan del Beccio 06:00, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I actually like the idea of a structured list. Others can do things the way they want, but I prefer the way it is now. Weyoun 18:40, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Episode pages (moved from Ten Forward) I've started a list of episode pages with no summary, in case anyone wants to help out. It will expand over time to include other aspects, semi-complete pages, etc. This was originally going to make this a personal list where I could keep track of DS9 episode pages that need work, but I think it could turn into something bigger than myself if people get behind it. If not, that's okay too. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 04:53, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :APparently User:Vedek_Dukat/Episodes is a DS9 "episode article is missing summary" page... wouldn't this be ? or should a new template meant for the Episode pages be created so that it tags the page with this: This article or section is incomplete This page is marked as lacking essential detail, and 'needs attention. Information regarding expansion requirements may be found on the article's talk page. Feel free to action=edit}} edit this page to assist with this expansion.'' (A side question of mine is with that pna-incomplete template, does that mark the page on any lists, or is that only through categories?) --Funkdubious 05:13, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Yes, see User talk:Vedek Dukat/Episodes for Alan's comment on that issue. And to answer you, I'm new to Wikis (despite the long list of creations on my user page) and don't know much about that stuff. But no, they don't get placed on a list, and I think some sort of specialized category for episodes might be more appropriate. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 05:20, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Or is it just Category:Memory_Alpha_incomplete_articles? --Funkdubious 05:36, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) I've created the following template ( ): '''This episode or film summary is incomplete This episode summary has been identified as lacking essential detail, and as such 'needs attention. Feel free to action=edit&section=1}} edit this page to assist with this expansion.'' *''Please obey ; do not copy material from other sources without permission.'' All pages with this template automatically get categorized under Category:Memory Alpha incomplete articles, as this topic falls primarily under that technicality. It could be placed in the summary section of the article to replace the otherwise commonly placed '''SUMMARY or 'stub'. Unfortunately I don't know how to make the "edit" open just the summary section (perhaps someone more template saavy could?) so by attempting to edit the summary, you edit the whole page. --Alan del Beccio 18:32, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :It really would be nice to have a slightly separate categorization for these pages, they really fall into a big hopper on that "Incomplete Articles" listing. IMO, I'd prefer to see "Incomplete Episode Summary" categorization and have that auto-magically add to that category instead. --Funkdubious 21:06, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :BTW: Fixed it for ya, Alan. just added "&section=1" to the url, which edits the first section (typically the summary, but not neccesarily guaranteed) --Funkdubious 21:03, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Isn't there a better way then going to all those pages and actually editing them to add the ? I figured categorization is a better option, since the article itself wouldn't have to go through 3 edits (added pna-episode, somebody adds summary, somebody removes pna-episode) to get the final product... So I strongly recommend a categorization for this. Incidentally, if an article is in a particular category, can the category add that pna-episode template automatically? --Funkdubious 21:31, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :This is why I like the Vedek's system, because in addition to providing an organized list, it doesn't require extra edits (just one) to add episodes to the list page. Weyoun 21:37, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::In essence, I believe we're saying the same thing here. A list of incomplete episode summaries would be solved with a Catgory for incomplete episode summaries, and adding the articles in question to that category. It creates a more centralized and organized todo list. Cheers to Vedek for acknowledging a slight shortcoming of MA. Let's make it so. --Funkdubious 22:28, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Make it so? This is hardly a concensus. Why do we need a list of anything? This is Wiki site. Here, you aim and shoot. I don't want a list telling me what needs to be done, I find something myself that I see needs to be done and just do it. I'm sure there is not that many people browsing through here going, "Hmm, I wonder what I can do?" I surely don't. I always find something. Anyway, In responce to Funkdub, you have to do just as many edits to categorize the page as you do to add the template, stub or any other pna. Adding the template adds both a notice and (automatically) adds the category to it as well, as long as the template is in a category. If all there is is a category at the bottom of the page and without the notice glaring in the casual browsers face stating what needs to be done, there really doesnt seem to be a point in adding the category, in terms of helping the casual broswer. Also regardless if it is just dumped into some bin of episode pna's or otherwise incomplete pages, what is required of the articles there is the same-- they all need the same sort of attention. --Alan del Beccio 22:36, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Dude, no one's asking you to participate, and this is by no means an official MA activity. It saves time because, while you still have to go around to the episode pages to find which ones need attention, you only need one edit at a time to add multiple episodes to the list.This is for anyone who wants to use it, and for those who don't, that's fine too. I just thought it might help coordinate some people's efforts to improve MA. Don't worry, Mr, Vulcan, be happy. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 22:45, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) * And what I am trying to do is go about this without creating any more unnecessary pages. You see a page that needs work, you have two options: add the above (pre-categorized) template OR you rewrite it, there and then. Categorizing it alone doesn't help anyone who might happen to stumble upon an empty/weak summary page-- a "help" notice does. Additionally, all this is, is a rehashed version of the previously failed Memory Alpha:Refit of the Week anyway, we all know how that turned out-- and why. --Alan del Beccio 23:28, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) **What on Earth are you talking about? First of all, the number of pages is no different than if I created a subpage for myself to keep track of (which it was originally going to be). Second, I could three people other than myself (9er, Weyoun, Starchild) who have committed to, or at least expressed interest in by putting their names next to episodes, this idea. It has nothing to do with Refit of the Week, just an attempt to track episode pages. Like the saying goes, "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 23:45, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Due to the fact that I've adopted (think like Adopt-A-Road, I've Adopted-a-Series) over Voyager's Epsidode Summaries. Here's the reason why I'm in support of Vedek, and in support of Categorization IN ADDITION to pna-episode. I had asked (before moving to this location) if a Category can automatically add Template Tags (pna-episode) to the beginning or end of pages that exist within the Category. This would obviously be the BEST solution, since Categorization isn't considered a revision, and hence doesnt bloat the DB. That point aside, having this list on Vedek's talk page isn't a more obvious source, hence his suggestion for a template. We have the template, which is cool, but a Category would truly be the best, IMO. And especially if the answer to my above question regarding Categories is yes. Vedek and I, and the others, are just trying to work in the framework provided in the most efficient mannor, with the best results... thats all we're looking for. --Funkdubious 16:24, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::And I realize we might not get that Category feature, due to Wiki limitations. In that case, we'll just use the pna-episode, create roughly 30 edits to the various episode pages, and have them just bloat the "Incomplete Articles" pages, and since there's no real obvious title difference (ironically except for the namespace collisions, Caretaker vs Caretaker_(episode)), its difficult to tell that some of those Incomplete Articles are Episode summaries. So the motivated of us get lost in a sea of Incomplete articles that may not be completeable, versus Incomplete Episode Summaries where its obvious what somebody should do to fix that... again, we're just looking to make information easier and more accessible. --Funkdubious 16:30, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC)